Love Triangle
by PeaceLoveSuiteLife
Summary: London and Cody are dating before they board the S.S. Tipton. What happens when Cody falls for Bailey? Should he choose London or Bailey? Sexual themes. NOTE: This story does follow the order of episodes, but some episodes are skipped or changed.
1. London Tipton

Hi! I'm London Tipton, the rich and beautiful heiress! I live in the Boston Tipton Hotel with my dog Ivana, but Daddy is sending me to that stupid sea school on his boat! At least Cody will be there with me. Oh! Did I tell you that I'm dating Cody Martin? He asked me out this summer. We went to the aquarium to have a picnic while watching shiny fish! It was actually kind of fun. I know Cody's poor and 3 years younger than me, but he is cute and sweet. Yay me!

Anyway, I got to go. Cody is helping me get more smarticle particles before sea school. Yay me! Tootles!


	2. Cody Martin

I'm Cody Martin. I'm 15 years old, and I have a twin brother named Zack. I am considered a nerd in my school, but dating London Tipton has made me more carefree and fun loving. I have no idea why London likes me, I mean, I'm poor, a nerd, and three years younger than her. I love her a lot though, and I'm not complaining. Anyway, soon I'll be attending Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton, a ship owned by London's father. I'll get to study oceanography on the ocean! Of course, Zack is mostly interested about the girls and all the fun things to do on the ship. I was able to convince London that going on the ship was not her vacation.

Anyway, I have to go tutor London now. Bye!


	3. Chapter 1

**London's POV**

Cody and I have just got on the S.S. Tipton! I actually think that this sea school might be fun now! Cody told me that we go to different places in the world ever week. That means shopping all over the world! Yay me! I also have all my classes with Cody, and we will always get partnered up together.

Daddy made sure that I got the biggest cabin on deck, and I get to share it with Cody! Of course, my closet isn't nearly as big as the closet back at the Tipton, but it'll do, because Cody will share some of his closet with me. Isn't he sweet?

Cody and I have just finished unpacking.

Cody: "Let's go check on Zack and meet his roommate."

Me: "Okay. Can we do something fun afterwards?"

Cody: "We have orientation, and we can't skip it. Maybe later."

Me: "Fine."

We walk to Zack's room and Cody opens the door.

Cody: "Hey Zack"

Zack: "Hey Codes this is my roommate Bailey."

Zack's roommate was wearing a baggy hoodie.

Bailey: "Yo, I'm Bailey Pickett."

Cody: "Let's go to orientation."

_After orientation_

Cody, Zack, Bailey, Woody (a guy we met in orientation, he has his own room), and I are playing a video game. Of course, I got the shiny gold headphones. Suddenly, we hear 5 bells.

Me: "Cody, what do 5 continuous bells mean?"

Cody flips through his guidebook and suddenly looks very panicked.

Cody: "Sinking ship!"

We run to grab like jackets and get ready to jump off the deck. I would have complained that the life jacket doesn't match my outfit and that I broke my high heel when we were running, but Cody had told me what to do before in case this happened. We jumped off the deck.

Woody: "Why is the ocean so warm?"

Cody: "It's not the ocean, we're in a hot tub!"

Me: "Why is there a hot tub in the middle of the ocean?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, and I was going to say it was just a joke, but suddenly everyone looked at Bailey and I noticed that her hat had fallen off, exposing long hair! Bailey's a girl?

Cody: "Dude you're a girl!

Whoa.

Ms. Tutweiler (the annoying ugly teacher): "Bailey Pickett, why would you masquerade as a girl?"

Bailey just looked down ashamed.

Bailey: "There weren't any girl spaces, so I applied as a boy."

Zack: "She just wanted to get away from Popcorn, Kansas."

Bailey: "Kettlecorn."

Zack: "Whatever."

Bailey: "Can I please stay?"

Ms. Tutweiler: "Well, Woody has a room to himself. Zack can move to Woody's room and Bailey can have Zack room."

Woody turns to Zack.

Woody: "Cool! I can show you how to fart Stairway to Heaven!"

Zack: "Awesome, dude!"

Well, I guess that worked out. Good thing I still get to keep my room with Cody!


	4. Chapter 2

**London's POV:**

Wow! The last month has been totally chaotic! Zack used up his student meal card and steals Cody's to buy stuff for random girls. To get money on his student card, Zack has to work at the smoothie bar. Of course, Zack was not happy about that, and begged me for money. But I only gave money to Cody, since it wasn't his fault that Zack stole his card. Now Zack is angry with me, but I don't really care. He'll get over it.

I also convinced Moseby to let me bring Ivana here on the ship, since Carey Martin told me that Ivana missed me.

Currently, I'm friends with Bailey. I know she's poor and has a funny accent, but Cody convinced me to be friends with her, and she's a good friend. I'm hanging out with her now.

"Knock knock"

Ooh she's here!

Me: "Hi Bailey!'

Bailey: "Hey London!"

She came in and we sat on my bed.

Bailey: "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Porkers."

A pig? Ugh!

Me: "Ugh! A pig? How dirty!"

Bailey: "Actually pigs are really clean."

Geez, she's really annoying sometimes.

Me: "Ivana's clean too."

Bailey: "I bet Porkers is smarter than Ivana!"

Me: "No he's not!"

Bailey: "Yes he is!"

Me: "No!"

I am seriously getting mad with Bailey right now.

Bailey: "Okay, let's stop fighting. We should do a competition and have Cody judge."

Me: "Fine!"

Good! Cody's my boyfriend, so he has to choose me!

Just then, Cody comes in the room.

Cody: "Hey London, hey Bailey."

Me: "Cody! We're doing a competition about which of our pets are smarter!"

Bailey: "Will you please be the judge?"

Cody: "Um, okay."

Cody gives Ivana and Porkers basic tasks. Porkers wins the first two. Ugh!

Then we go outside and do a scavenger hunt. Porkers finds the items on the list, but Ivana clears a crime where Zack was bring framed. That means Ivana is better, right? She did clear Zack's name, and Cody seemed impressed. We went back to my room.

Cody: "I have decided the winner."

Bailey/Me: "Who?"

Cody: "It's a tie."

What?

Me: "What? Ivana was better! I'm your girlfriend, you should have chosen me! Ugh! I hate you Cody! I hate you too Bailey!"

I then stomped away! I'm so mad!

**Cody's POV:**

That wasn't nice of London. Oh well, she'll calm down. Bailey looked hurt. She looked so cute.

Me: "Don't worry Bailey, she'll calm down."

Bailey smiled that beautiful smile. Wait? Why am I calling her cute and beautiful? London's my girlfriend, and I love her, right? I do love her, but why wasn't I hurt when she said she hated me? I'm so confused.

Bailey: "Why weren't you upset when she said she hated you?"

Cody: "I don't know, I do love her, but maybe I love someone else too."

Bailey: "Follow you heart."

What does that mean? She left before I asked her.


	5. Chapter 3

**London's POV:**

I'm still upset with Cody for calling it a tie. I know he was being fair, but what if he doesn't love me as much as I love him?

Cody opened the door.

Cody: "London?"

Me: "Go away Cody!"

He left. What did I just do?

I cried until I fell asleep.

**Cody's POV:**

I'm just leaning on the rail of the sky deck, watching the stars. I'm still confused about everything. What did Bailey mean? What should I do about London?

Bailey: "Cody?"

Me: "Hey Bailey."

Bailey: "I hope you're not mad at me, I am the reason London is angry at you."

Me: "I'm not mad, just confused."

Bailey: "You'll figure something out."

She wraps her arms around me. I stare into her eyes, and she starts to lean in. I crash my lips against her. It feels so amazing. I know it's wrong, but it just feels right.

I carry her to her room while sucking on her neck.

Me: "I love you."

Bailey: "I love you too."

I take off her clothes … you know what happens then.

_3 reviews for 2 new chapters, tell if you like it. Should I continue?_


	6. Chapter 4

**London's POV**

Cody has been avoiding me this past few days. Every time I try to talk to him he say he has to do homework, but I know he's lying. I'm still not that smart, but I know that Cody is several months ahead on homework.

He's been crashing in Zack and Woody's cabin, claiming he needs "bonding time" with them both. Something must really be wrong with Cody if he's staying with Zack and Woody, them being extremely stinky and messy.

I'm confused. I know I got mad at him, but should have known that I didn't mean it. Maybe I hurt his feelings more than I thought I did.

I was a bit harsh with him.

I just hope Cody talks to me again. I miss him a lot.

Bailey also seems a bit distant. I just don't see her around. I miss her stupid farm talk and smarticle particles. I even miss Porkers.

I need my friends.

**Cody's POV**

I feel really guilty about doing this to London. I've been ignoring her. I can tell that she's really hurt and confused about it. I've also been lying to her about staying with Zack and Woody for the past few days.

I've been staying with Bailey. We don't have sex every night. Sometimes we just talk late into the night.

I am now even more confused about my feelings. Everyday I'm falling more in love with Bailey, but a part of me is still holding on to London.

I think I need to stay with London though. After all, if I break her heart, Mr. Tipton could harm me. Also, London was my first love, and I think we have something special.

I really need to end my little "affair" with Bailey. If I ignore London any longer, she'll probably find out. I just feel that there's something about Bailey that is addicting, like a drug.

I need to end this though.

Today, I'll break up with Bailey, and continue loving London like everything was before.

Perfect. Right?


	7. Chapter 5

**Cody's POV:**

I did it. I broke up with Bailey. I talked to her, and told her that I loved London too much to let her go. Bailey took the breakup fairly well. She told me that she was expecting that I choose London, and to call her if I ever needed her.

Now the hard part, I need to convince London that everything is all right.

I walked to our room and knocked on the door. London opened it.

"Yeah?" I could tell she had been crying. London had a croaky voice and swollen puffy eyes. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing I had caused her this pain. I took a deep breath.

Me: "London, can we please talk?" She nodded, letting me in. The room was neat as before.

Me: "London, I'm really sorry. I thought you hated me because I chose a tie. I went to Zack to ask him what to do about it, and he said that maybe you wanted to break up with me and that I didn't deserve a beautiful rich heiress like you." I felt guilty again, because I'm lying to her. She kissed me.

London: "You do deserve me Cody, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I love you."

My eyes widened. We haven't said that word to each other yet.

Me: "I love you too."

Somehow we ended up making out passionately on the bed. We've never kissed like that before. I've only kissed Bailey that way. Why am I thinking out Bailey again? This time is all about London.

I want to take London's first time now, yes, she is a virgin. I reached under her shirt. She tensed slightly.

Me: "Are you ready?"

London: "Yes. This will be special, out first time." She thinks I'm still a virgin. Of course she would, I told her I was one before we started dating.

That night was enjoyable for me, but I kept thinking about Bailey and _our_ first time.


	8. Chapter 6

**London's POV:**

_A week since London and Cody had sex._

OMG! I have the best news! Maddie's on deck! Again! I was talking to her on the phone earlier this week, and she has some time off from college. Right now I'm coming back from spending time with Maddie. I'm planning to have a girl's sleepover night with her and and talk to her about everything!

In other news, I've been throwing up lately. I think I'm sick or something. Maybe Maddie can tell me what's happening to me. She is much smarter than me.

Anyway, I'm going to tell Cody that I'll be sleeping over at Maddie's cabin tonight. I slid my card in the door and opened it.

Me: "Hey Cody!"

Cody: "Hey London."

Me: "I'm going to spend the night with Maddie, okay?"

Cody: "Sure, have fun."

Me: "Yay me!" He laughed.

I walked down to Maddie's room and knocked.

Maddie: "Hey London!"

**Cody's POV:**

London is gone to spend time with Maddie. I'm really bored. I want Bailey with me now. No! I can't do that. I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything with Bailey.

Maybe just one time won't hurt. London will never know.

I walked to Bailey's room and knocked on the door.

Bailey: "Cody?"

Me: "Bailey, I love you. London's gone to visit Maddie, can you come to my room?

Bailey: "Alright."

**London's POV: **

Oh my god, this is terrible! Why is this happening to me! I need to go tell Cody!

I run to our cabin, and open the door.

Me: "Cody?" I turn the lights on. What the hell? Cody and Bailey making out in their underwear?

Me: "Cody?" I say again, my voice cracking.

Cody: "London! I can explain!"

Me: "Explain what?"

Cody: "um…"

Me: "I can't believe you! I thought you loved me. Let me guess, I wasn't your first time, tight?" I'm crying now. Bailey is just staring.

Me: "Bailey! I thought you were my friend? How could you do this?" They don't answer. Of course.

Me: "Get out! Both of you!" They put their clothes on and run to Bailey's room. I fall in my bed and cry. I can't believe Cody would do this. I thought he wasn't the type to cheat.

**Cody's POV:**

I really messed up with London. Maybe it was for the best though, because now I can be with Bailey, I thought, as I cuddled up with her.

_Morning _

I woke up with Bailey next to me.

Me: "Good Morning Bailey." I said, pecking her lips.

Bailey: "Cody, aren't you mad at me? I ruined your relationship."

Me: "It's alright." We both showered and then walked out of the room together.

Me: "Maybe it was good that London walked in on us, because now I can be with you."

**London's POV:**

_Morning _

I usually don't get up very early, but I couldn't sleep all night. I showered and dressed in something random. No one to impress now. I walked out the door and saw Cody and Bailey walking the other way. They didn't see me.

Cody: "Maybe it was good that London walked in on us, because now I can be with you." He kissed Bailey.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My heart broke again. Oh Cody! Why did you leave me when I need you the most?


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

In case anyone was confused, I did not skip or miss any parts in that last chapter.

I'm a mean author and am making the readers guess what happened to Bailey. I already have it planned out, but I'm making you guess, just to make sure people actually read my story.

For those wondering if London will end up with Cody in the end, I'm not sure about that yet. I'm just going to see where the story goes. I know I labeled the story as a London/Cody story, but that's because the main characters are London and Cody, not necessarily because they're going to end up together.

I know the story may be a bit boring, but it'll get better soon.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
